villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Black Siren (Arrowverse)
Laurel Lance, also known as "Black Siren", is a recurring villain in the Arrowverse first appearing in The Flash and later in Arrow. She is the evil Earth-2 counterpart of Laurel Lance/Black Canary. She is portrayed by Katie Cassidy. Biography Early life Laurel was raised in Starling City and at some point prior to 2007 met and fell in love with Oliver Queen. In 2007 Oliver perished in a ship-wreck in the Pacific and Laurel was heartbroken, and moved to Central City for a fresh start. Becoming Black Siren Around December 2013 Laurel was one of the many Central City residents affected by Harrison Wells' particle accelerator, and gained the power to emit sonic screams powerful enough to kill people within seconds and take down entire buildings. Following this, she became a criminal named "Black Siren" and was employed into Zoom's army, making "one bad choice after another". She was one of his enforcers in Central City known for demolishing buildings. At some point she emerged as a high-ranking lieutenant of Zoom, earning enough respect from Hunter that he was willing to converse without a mask. This made Laurel the only known Earth Two individual to be aware of Hunter's identity and his "Jay Garrick" deception. Invading Earth-1 As part of his plan to conquer Earth-1, Zoom brought over his entire army of meta-humans which included Laurel whom he ordered to attack various buildings at random to lure out the Flash. Laurel also learned of her Earth-1 doppelgänger's Laurel Lance / Black Canary, yet felt little remorse for her recent death. Black Siren first attacked Mercury Labs and leveled the entire building, but the Flash was able to save everyone inside. Black Siren then leveled a building opposite to the Central City Police Department, though Flash was able to save everyone inside yet again. Next, Black Siren lured out the Flash into the streets to fight him herself. At first Flash mistook her for Black Canary and was shocked to see her, as Black Canary was a friend of his. Flash tried to reason with her but Black Siren simply laughed in amusement and corrected him that she was from Earth-2. Flash tried to give Black Siren a chance to surrender telling her he could easily beat her, but she simply said the same back then attacked him with her scream. Flash was left disorientated and could barely stand and when he finally did Black Siren attacked him with several punches and subdued him yet again. As she began to brag however Wally West hit her with a car giving Flash the chance to escape with him, much to Black Siren's annoyance. Black Siren later met up with Hunter at the Central City Police Department precinct, bragging of her fight with Flash but Hunter stated that not even she would be able to beat him and firmly reminded her of her orders. However Black Siren questioned what the point was and Hunter explained that he needed the Flash distracted so that he wouldn't see his real plan coming until it was too late. When Black Siren asked what he was up to Hunter coldly replied "no good", leaving Black Siren visibly disturbed. Black Siren, as instructed, went to demolish another building but was confronted by "Reverb" and "Killer Frost", much to her confusion as she believed them dead. "Reverb" and "Killer Frost" seemingly made an offer to overthrow Zoom by teaming up together and Black Siren appeared to consider the offer, but was skeptical of their motives. Pretending to agree they prepared to leave but Black Siren tossed a brick to "Reverb". When he caught it with his right hand, Black Siren realized that "Reverb" and "Killer Frost" where actually their Earth One doubles Vibe and Caitlin Snow trying to distract her. As Black Siren tried to kill them, Vibe hit her with a sonic blast, activated subconsciously, and was unable to do so again. Unfazed, Black Siren simply tried to kill them again, but was disoriented and knocked out by a device Harry set up to render all Earth-2 individuals unconscious. After falling unconscious, Black Siren was locked up in the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator. When she woke she attempted to get out, though her sonic scream had no effect on the soundproof cell, to which Vibe mocked her. Caitlin considered telling Sara and Quentin, the sister and father of her deceased Earth One counterpart, about Earth Two Laurel, but Barry voted against the idea, not wanting to ruin their memory of the Laurel they knew. Infiltrating Team Arrow In December 2016, Black Siren was broken out of imprisonment by Prometheus and began working with him. Wether it is by extortion or willingless is left ambigious, though Prometheus later attempt to kill her suggests it is the former. Reluctantly she agrees and sends her to Star City to impersonate her Earth-1 counterpart, which she found highly iritating. Prior to being sent Prometheus told her all the information he'd collected on Oliver and his allies. After Oliver returned to the Arrowcave, grief stricken from having recently killed Billy Malone by accident, Laurel was standing there waiting for him and said "Hi Ollie". This left Oliver stunned as he believed she was Earth-1 Laurel. Laurel claimed to have been teleported away before she bled out by Sara onto the Waverider, where they fix her wounds and was transported to Oliver's present. After they hugged Felicity soon entered the room and was stunned to see her and they hugged. Though Laurel claimed Sara found a way to bring people back without altering the timeline, Felicity was skeptical. After calling Thea to tell her she was "back" Oliver held a toast for Laurel with Felicity, Rene Remeriez / Wold Dog, Rory Regan / Ragman and Curtis Holt / Mr. Teriffic. While serving drinks however Laurel almost took the wine instead of the club soda, as Earth-1 Laurel was an alcoholic, which Felicity immediatley picked up on, and Oliver toasted to her "return". Later Laurel came back to the Arrowcave as Felicity had figured out she was the Earth-2 Laurel and attacked her and Rory, expressing relief that she can stop playing "weak, vunerable Laurel", but before she could finish off Felicity, Oliver returned and attacked her. Laurel then screamed at him and vanished. Black Siren later met with Prometheus who expressed dissapointment at her failure to maintain her cover. When she began quesitoning his motives he tackled her to the ground keeping her hand around her throat to keep her from screaming, reminded her that her life depends on following his orders and not questioning them. Black Siren then called Oliver and apologised for decieving him but told him that Prometheus made her, and offered to help him take him down. While meeting at the Black Canary statue Green Arrow accused her of lying, as S.T.A.R. Labs told him she'd help Prometheus regardless. However as Black Siren offered a means to track him Ragman, Wild Dog and Mr. Terrific attacked her and she attacked all of them at once, destroying the statue in the procces, but was subdued by one of Oliver's trqueilizer arrows. Placed in the Arrowcave's meta-human cell Black Siren stressed to Oliver that Prometheus is forcing her to aid him but realized he didn't trust her, and told him about her Oliver's fate and how she became a meta-human and the bad choices she made because of it. Beginning to take pity on her Oliver offered her redemption by telling him what she knew about Prometheus, promising to keep her safe if she does. Later Felicity came to give her a glass of water and she mockingly asked how she and Oliver broke up, and if Felicity had a sister, knowing about Oliver's affair with Sara. Unlike Oliver however Felicity didn't see any hope of redemption for her and suddenly the power went out and Black Siren escaped her cell. She later met up with Prometheus and the two of them attacked Team Arrow but before she could kill Felicity, Green Arrow tried to reason with Black Siren begging her to rethink what's she's about to do. Despite appearing to hesitate she ultimatley tries to kill her anyway but Green Arrow saves her, as Mr. Terrific uses a device to dampen her powers and Felicity knocks her out. Black Siren is then taken into A.R.G.U.S. custody but Oliver still hopes that she can find redemption one day. Gallery Black_Siren_questions_Zoom.jpg|Black Siren questions Hunter's plan. Black_Siren_confronts_Cisco_and_Caitlin.jpg|Black Siren is suspicious of Cisco and Caitlin Trivia *In DCAU, Black Siren is the alias of Donna Nance, a founding member of the Justice Guild of America, in an alternate Earth, from the TV series, Justice League. The character herself was actually based on the Golden Age Black Canary. *Like the DC comic version of Black Canary, Laurel possesses the meta-human ability of a super sonic scream, which she can deploy to shatter objects and incapacitate her opponent; however, unlike her Earth One counterpart, she is a villain, instead of a hero. *She is the second Doppelgänger of an Arrow character that has appeared on The Flash. The first one was Floyd Lawton. She is also the first doppelgänger to appear in Arrow. *Despite being a villain many fans have noted similarities between Black Siren and the traditional Black Canary in the comics that make her arguably a more faithful adaptation of the character than the Arrowverse's actual Black Canary. **Black Siren has the sonic scream as a meta-human power whereas Black Canary utilizes an electric collar. **Black Siren originates from Earth-2, whereas Black Canary is from Earth-1. **Black Siren has fishnets on her suit like unlike Black Canary, though Black Siren's are on her shoulders whereas comic Black Canary's are on her legs. Although Laurel did reference wearing fishnets at a Halloween party in "Damaged". **Black Siren doesn't wear a mask unlike Black Canary. **Black Siren's suit also greatly resembles the New 52 version of Black Canary's suit, unlike Arrowverse's Black Canary. **Black Siren made her first appearance in an episode of The Flash. The original Golden Age Black Canary made her comic debut in Flash Comics issue 86, which is centered on Jay Garrick, who in the series was impersonated by Hunter Zolomon. *Many fans have speculated that Black Siren may have a redemption story that leads to her becoming the next Black Canary, as Black Canary herself made Green Arrow promise not to let her be the last Canary of Star City before her death. **This seems to be further implicated in the show by Oliver's desire to find some good in her which even after being locked up a second time, he hasn't given up on. Navigation Category:Imprisoned Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Supervillains Category:Psychopath Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Tragic Villain Category:Murderer Category:Mentally Ill Category:DC Villains Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Charismatic villain Category:Fighter Category:Criminals Category:Egotist Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Liars Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Sadists